In the transmission of signals between devices or elements, such as the transmission of audio-visual data streams, certain technologies may require the transmission of multiple different types of data streams. For example, consumer electronics and other systems may transmit and receive one or more data streams of HDMI™ (High Definition Multimedia Interface) protocol data and MHL™ (Mobile High-definition Link) protocol data.
There is a proliferation of devices that transmit, receive, store, present, render or store multi-media content that includes high-definition video and audio. The multi-media content needs to be transferred from one device to another, depending on the consumer network. For example, HDMI provides an interface that allows for the transfer of uncompressed digital high-definition video and audio, together with associated control signals. In another example, MHL provides an audio/video interface to connect portable electronic devices to other devices, allowing for transfer of HDMI information utilizing connectors with fewer pins through the multiplexing of multiple data signals, combining the three lanes of HDMI data to a single lane of multiplexed data without requiring a separate clock. Protocols for communication elements may include MHL technology. With HDMI technology, there are several lanes used for the transfer of control signals, these including being DDC (Display Data Channel) for configuration and status exchange between a source device and a sink device, an optional CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) protocol to provide high-level control function among audio visual products in a user's environment. In contrast, MHL technology may include a control bus carrying multiplexed control signals.
Electronic devices may include various interfaces for the transfer of data, but smaller devices may have limitations with regard to connections because of the physical size. For example, certain handheld and other smaller devices may utilize a micro-USB (Universal Serial Bus), mini-USB or a standard USB connector (or socket) compatible with USB protocol, or similar connector having limited space.
However, the transmission of multiple different protocols generally requires the inclusion of multiple drivers for the transmission of the data, with each data protocol utilizing a different set of pins. For this reason, the manufacture of devices that transmit multiple data protocols requires additional device area for communication, as well the additional cost of producing the required drivers and interconnects.